Merry Christmas, My Heart
by just another weasley
Summary: Just a little (and I mean little) bit of Christmas Cheer, aka pure fluff that only isn't lethal because it's Xmas *complete*


Title: Merry Christmas, My Heart  
  
Genra: R/Hr fluff  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE  
  
summary: fluff fluffity fluff Hermione tries to give Ronnie an X-mas present  
  
Thanks to: Everyone who's ever reviewed anything I've ever written   
  
Hermione screamed a loud, frustrated cry. Why was it so hard? All it was was a holiday. All she had to do was get a present, wrap it, and write a card. Now, it's Christmas Eve, and there's no sign of anything for him. She'd put it off for so long, not because she didn't want to do it but because she wanted it to be perfect... and now she didn't have anything to give him that he didn't already have.  
  
She ran down the hall to the girls room a grade below her.  
  
"Ginny?" she called into the room, "Gin? Are you in here?"  
  
"Yeah, come on in Hermione. What do ya need?"  
  
"I...er... this is kind of hard."  
  
"Suggestion: just spit it out."  
  
"I don't have a gift for Ron yet." Ginny looked up, and tried not to look crushed by the news. She remained as calm as she could while she responded, "What? Did you forget to get him one or something?"  
  
"No," Hermione sighed, "You see... I like Ron a lot. Not more than I like Harry as a friend, but with Ron there's that something else and-" Ginny's face split into a grin.  
  
"You fancy Ron?" she asked, attempting to keep cool.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, then..."  
  
"I think I love him."  
  
"WHA?" Ginny's eyes bugged out of her head, "You what? Huh? Wow." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. The think is, I wanted to get him something special, perfect, and so every time I went shopping when I didn't find it, I said I'd do it next time. It's horrible, Ginny I don't know what to do! I have a box of Chocolate Frogs and I've got Sugar Quills, but I don't want to just give him candy... I want it to be personal and perfect."  
  
"Well..." Ginny said slowly, "You said you love him? Give him the candy, either one, and tell him the truth. Tell him exactly what you told me, and that should be Christmas enough for him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Something you'll learn one day Hermione: the greatest gifts don't always cost money. It's a lesson everyone learns one day, I just learned it early... and I guarentee you, Ron knows it. When you don't have a lot of money, you learn to give gifts from the heart and not the wallet. If you put your heart into it, he'll appreciate it and love it."  
  
"But I don't know how to," Hermione said shakily. Ginny gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Just try. Go, now... just do it now, before you chicken out."  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed with a piece of stationary on her book, a quill in her hand, and an open bottle of red ink on the floor. She took a deep breath and tried again.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Happy Christmas! I trust you're enjoying your holidays well, and I'm glad if you are...  
  
"Where is this going?" she wondered, then remembered what Ginny said- just spit it out.  
  
I don't quite know how to say what I want to, now that I'm passed wishing you well for the holiday. I want to start by apologizing for the extreme lack of a physical gift, however I did include your favorite flavor Sugar Quill. I suppose I should just tell you everything, all the trouble you've caused. You see, I wanted to get you the best gift ever. It had to be perfect. Yet the perfect gift just couldn't be found. I finally realized, with some help, that the only gift I could give you... you already have. So Ginny suggested that your gift be the knowledge that you have it. You see Ron, I wanted to give you a wonderful gift, a perfect gift, for a reason. I thought it could say what I didn't want to. Those words that are your actual gift. I love you. I don't know how or when or even that could be said correctly, when the timing could possibly be right, or anything else about it. So I'm sorry, your gift is not perfect, but it's the best I can give you. Merry Christmas Ron Weasley, you have my heart.  
  
All my love, Hermione  
  
Hermione signed her note, and folded it into an envelope. She tied it onto the box of sugar quills, and sighed heavily.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
  
  
"Happy Christmas everyone!" Ron exclaimed early the next morning. He jumped out of bed and got dressed in a flash, then he ran to his small pile of presents and dove in.  
  
Some baked treats from Ginny, some joke shop items from Fred and George, a jumper and fudge from his Mum, a new set of quidditch gloves from Harry, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts from Bill, a new set of quills from Percy, colored ink from Charlie (WTF am I going to use colored ink for?), and then he came across Hermione's present.  
  
He opened the box first, as was his custom. Sugar quills, his favorite flavor. He smiled, the gift wasn't too personal, but it was great all the same. Then he reached for the card, and for the first time any Christmas morning, Ron Weasley was silent.  
  
"Hey mate!" Harry exclaimed, "What'd ya get from Hermione? I got this great new book of plays for seekers. It's so cool, you have to see some of these moves... are you okay? Oh, yum! Did your mum bake these? She sent me fudge."  
  
"Gin made them," he said in a monotone voice, without so much as looking at Harry.  
  
"Oh, tell her they're great! Are you okay Ron?" he asked again.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You seem a little, out of it."  
  
"I... um... er... I need to see Hermione." "Oh, alright. You want me to get her?" Ron nodded slightly. A minute later Harry reappeared with Hermione at heel.  
  
"Seamus, Dean, Neville, and I will be at breakfast."  
  
Hermione looked at the floor, Ron looked at the curtains. They stood/sat in the same position for a full three minutes before Hermione spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, "I didn't mean for this to freak you out, I... you can just forget about it, okay?" Ron shook his head and snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Forget about it?! How the HELL, no wait, WHY the hell would I want to forget about it?"  
  
"Don't swear Ron. And you can forget it so that this isn't awkward."  
  
"Well, yeah, that would make this less awkward... but a lot of other things would be more awkward."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well," Ron blushed scarlet, "Say I was to kiss you right now. That would be pretty uncomfortable if we weren't in love." Then she sat down next to him and he reached out his hand and gently pulled her neck in, and kissed her. 


End file.
